The present invention relates to a toy water globe and more particularly a thermal energy-actuated toy water globe, which uses the thermal energy of a lamp bulb to heat a low boiling point fluid in a transparent globe body to the boiling point, thereby moving glitters in the boiling fluid.
A conventional water globe, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a spherical body 4 and a base 5. The spherical body 4 holds a certain amount of oil water 41 and glitters 42 in oil water 41. When the user shaken the water globe and then put the water globe on a flat surface, the glitters 42 fall to the bottom side in stirred oil water 41, imitating a fall of snow. However, if the water glove stands still, it does not produce a motional visual effect.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a water globe, which produces a motional visual effect without shaking. It is another object of the present invention to provide a water globe, which is safe in use. According to one aspect of the present invention, the thermal energy-actuated toy water globe uses heat energy from a lamp bulb to heat a low boiling point fluid in a transparent globe body, causing glitters to move in the boiling fluid to produce a motion visual effect. According to another aspect of the present invention, the globe body and the bottom cover thereof are respectively injection-molded from plastics for safety use. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a perforated partition member is mounted inside the bottom cover of the globe body to hold down a foam pad inside the bottom cover to accelerate the speed of heating the low melting point fluid to the boiling status and to smoothen the production of air bubbles in the boiling fluid.